


When Nature Attacks

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Established Relationship, M/M, Senseless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Q and nature don't particularly get along, but he at least makes an effort for Bond. Even if he does complain a lot





	When Nature Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21! Have some useless fluff! Fills "Thistles" on the [Fluff Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/)
> 
> If you spot any typos, feel free to point them out to me so I can fix 'em!

“This isn’t funny,” Q groused, attempting to sniffle discretely into the collar of the slightly too-large jacket that seemed to be doing little to keep the chill of the rain out.

“It is, though,” Bond replied from where he was walking beside Q, annoyingly unperturbed by the weather. “Just a little.”

“You’re horrible. You’re a horrible boyfriend who made me experience nature and then laughed at me when it attacked.”

“Nature did not attack you, Q.”

 _“Attacked._ With _prejudice.”_

Bond shook his head, not even bothering to bite down on the amused smirk sitting on his face. “Come on, I can see the cabin, we’re nearly there.”

Q’s only response was a sneeze.

Once inside, Q was able to remove his rain-streaked glasses and turn a suspicious look on Bond. Bond glanced down at himself, but could find nothing worth being terribly suspicious about; his shirt and jeans were clinging to him with the damp of the weather, being as he’d lent his jacket to Q, but on the whole he felt he’d come out of their little jaunt into the great outdoors just fine.

“How is this even fair?” Q demanded, flapping a jacket sleeve at Bond. “You look like a marble statue after getting rained on and I look like a drowned rat. Absolutely unfair.”

Taking in the way Q’s hair curled in wet tendrils down his neck while he frowned at Bond, shivering from inside a jacket that was a bit too broad in the shoulders and too long in the sleeves, Bond thought Q looked rather adorable, but had better developed self-preservation instincts than to say so. “Downed rat isn’t quite the term I’d use,” he said diplomatically. “Why don’t you go have a warm shower while I build up the fire?”

Already sliding the jacket off, Q’s frown shifted from suspicious to concerned. “Shouldn’t you at least get out of your clothes?”

“Well I certainly could, but I didn’t think you’d be up for a round just yet, so I–”

“Because you’re all _wet,”_ Q snapped. “I just don’t want you to catch cold. You have no sense of self-preservation.”

Bond slanted a grin at Q. “I think you’d be surprised. Now go have a shower.”

Shaking his head, Q went, shedding Bond’s jacket as he walked. The way his own shirt clung to his skin, highlighting the curve of his back and the sharp angles of his hips, still didn’t bring to mind a drowned rat, but Bond thought better of saying so.

By the time Q emerged from the shower, swathed in comfortable pajamas and looking considerably less cranky, Bond had changed into dry clothing and built the fire up in the grate against the rainstorm chill.

“Now, in my defense,” Bond said as Q came to join him on the loveseat near the fireplace, “I didn’t _know_ you were allergic to thistles.”

“Well I didn’t _know,_ either. If I did, do you think I’d have agreed to come here with you? “ _Why, yes, James, I think taking a vacation to the Scottish countryside, where there are many, many thistles, to which I am decidedly allergic, sounds like a fantastic idea. When do we leave?””_ Q snarked, voice still rasping a bit from the coughing and sneezing he’d erupted into when they encountered their first large patch of thistles on their walk.

He’d already been complaining to Bond about how he wasn’t built to be out in nature, being as he appeared to be allergic to it, when the rain hit, and it had been such a ridiculous cliché that Bond had had to laugh.

“This is why you should leave London more often,” Bond said, reaching out to pull Q to him. “So we can learn these things in advance.”

Q shot him a glare, but went willingly into Bond’s side. “Or I can just stay in London so my allergies to various bits of nature will be irrelevant,” he snipped, though there was very little real irritation left to him. “I thought you never wanted to come back here, anyway?”

“We’re hardly in the Highlands, Q,” Bond replied. “But I thought it might be nicer up here with the right company.”

“Ah.” Q paused, and Bond could feel him sighing silently against him. “Sorry to have botched that, then.”

Bond squeezed Q’s shoulders tighter, reveling in the warm weight of the man beside him, comfortable and trusting in the firelight. “On the contrary, Q. I’ve found the trip so far to be excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186449024788/when-nature-attacks-james-bond-00q-day-21), if you want to come check out the Fest!


End file.
